Triad
by ShadowDan
Summary: A buizel goes to a new school and finds love...but not how he expected. Pokemorph world with EXPLICIT YAOI. Buizel x Meowth x Eevee.
1. Buizel in a New High School

**AN: Yes, this is another explicit m/m story. ****No, you do not have to read this if you don't like it**. Yes, they are Pokemorphs (human-like versions). No, I do not own Pokemon. On with the story.

* * *

"Matthew Schatz."

The alakazam-morph stood in front of the class taking role. He looked up as he read the most recent addition to his list to see the hand of a young buizel sticking up in the air. He adjusted his glasses and continued down the paper while the orange-furred appendage disappeared behind the rest of the students.

Matt lowered his hand and returned to playing with his necklace, a mystic water that his dad had given him before he had died. Matt's father had been a member of the Coast Guard, but a terrible boat accident cost him his life. Within a year, his mother moved them to the other side of the country to escape the memories of their old home. She took up a job that paid well but took up most of her time. Now Matt was lost and alone, forced to try and start again by himself.

The rest of class was as uneventful as the role call. It was the first day, so all the teachers would be going over rules and telling the students what they needed for the class. When the bell rang, Matt gathered his stuff and shuffled off to his next class. He had Battle Training in the gym and went to change clothes in the locker room. As he traded his jeans and t-shirt for mesh shorts and a tank, he removed his necklace and debated what to do with it. He didn't want it to get damaged during a battle, but he didn't want to leave it out in the open with his clothes (he didn't have a locker assigned yet). He decided to ask the coach, but suddenly a hand grabbed the precious stone from his grasp.

"Nice rock!" sneered a gengar. "Bet you could get a lot of money for it!"

Matt wanted to beat the crap out of the ghost, but he was flanked by a machoke and a golem and Matt knew he couldn't take them all. Instead, he calmed down and tried to reason with them.

"Please give it back, my dad gave that to me."

The three just laughed.

"Aw, daddy gave him a pwesent!" the gengar mocked him. "Look, kid, I'll forgive you for being new here and not knowing the rules. We run this school, so we take what we want. Got it?"

"Is that so, Eugene?" came a voice behind the gang. "If I recall correctly, I run this school."

It was a meowth, leaning against the wall in a leather jacket and jeans flipping a coin in the air. He caught the coin and shoved it in his pocket before pointing to the blushing gengar, obviously Eugene.

"You wannabes think you're tough by picking on the new kid? Well why don't you take on a bigger challenge? I told you before that if I caught you trying to act tough again, I'd put you in your place. Care to fight me?"

All three immediately clammed up.

"Uh...hi, Ace...wh-why would you think we're picking on him?"

"Give him the necklace."

"Yeah...sure thing, Ace. See? No problem here! C'mon guys," Eugene said and the trio left.

Matt held the necklace close and put it back around his neck. He then turned to face his savior.

"Thanks a lot. This necklace is all I have left of my dad. Who were those jerks?"

"No problem," Ace told him. "They call themselves the 'Rough and Tough' gang, but they're just a bunch of posers. I can bench more than that machoke and the golem has a soft-shell condition. The only one who's actually strong is the gengar. He calls himself 'Shade', but he clams up the second you say his real name. Don't worry about them too much, you probably could have taken them on your own. By the way, my name's Aiden King, but everyone calls me Ace. They're a bunch of chickens: they won't fight me because my Dad's a senator. Not that I couldn't take them all at once. What's your name?"

Mat introduced himself while Ace took off his jacket to reveal a white muscle shirt and changed out of his jeans into breather shorts.

"Nice to meet you, Matt. Now let's get out there before the coach comes to get us."


	2. Schatz v Geist

**AN: Battles in this world take place on the same kinds of arenas as the anime. If you knock your opponent to the ground outside of the lines, you win. You also win if your opponent is unable to fight (unless special rules apply such as below). Battling is kind of like professional sports in importance to the Pokemorph world.**

* * *

"King, what took you so long?" the Coach, an arcanine, asked as Ace led Matt into the gym. "Just 'cause you have connections doesn't mean you can just show up whenever you want."

"Sorry, Coach, I was helping the new kid. He wants to ask you if you have a place to keep his necklace safe. It's very important to him."

"Well, alright then, I guess I can excuse the two of you. I suppose you're Matthew Schatz? Go ahead and set your necklace on my desk in the office and I'll lock the door. Just don't forget it after class." Matt quickly thanked the fire pokemon and carefully put it on the desk. Once the door was locked, he followed Coach to the center of the gym. "Alright, kids, I assume that by now you all know what to do in a battle. This year we'll be working on strategy and etiquette. First, I want to see what Mr. Schatz brings to the table. Go ahead and take the blue side."

Matt stepped to his side of the marked field. Ace gave him a thumbs up and Matt nodded back. He looked around at the rest of the class: it appeared to be purposely varied so that no one student could have the upper-hand against the whole class. He saw all the types represented and pokemon of every shape and size. He wondered who his opponent would be.

"Alright, now to find you someone to battle. How about you, Mr. Geist? I guess you already know everything I have to say, considering you're talking over me? Take the red side. I want to work on your etiquette this year."

To Matt's disgust, Geist happened to be Shade's last name. The gengar stepped forward with an arrogant grin on his face. But before Matt could dwell on his hatred of the ghost any further, Coach blew his whistle and the battle began.

"We'll play by free rules," Coach said, "So do your best. But DO NOT knock your opponent out!"

Matt took advantage of the momentary lull to charge up a water gun while coach was talking. The whistle blew again and Shade did exactly what Matt wanted him to do: he came in for a close attack. As soon as Shade was close enough, Matt unleashed his water gun, throwing the ghost back to his own side. He followed up with an aqua jet, surrounding himself with water and shooting towards his foe. He was too quick for Shade who was knocked off his feet. Matt jumped back to his own side and confidently motioned for Shade to come to him.

This was enough to infuriate the gengar. He disappeared with a faint attack to appear behind Matt. He punched the sea weasel before he could react, but instead of falling, Matt turned the force into a somersault and landed facing Shade. He then used agility to speed back to Shade. The ghost tried to use a lick attack, but the water pokemon grabbed his tongue and flipped him over, outside of the battlefield. The coach's whistle blew and the match was over. Matt was the winner.

"Outstanding work, Mr. Schatz!" the Coach roared. "That was some of the slickest battling I've ever seen! A plus!"

As Matt was carried back to the locker room by the admiring class, Shade got up and brushed himself off. Eric (the machoke) and Rocko (the golem) walked up to him.

"We gotta take that kid out," Shade told his goons. "And I know just how to do it."


	3. Lunch with the King

"Hey, Matt, what lunch period do you have?" Ace asked as they changed back into their school clothes.

"I don't know, let me check my schedule...It says 'Lunch B'. Why?"

"Alright, that's the same as me. You wanna come sit at our table? I'll save you a seat."

"Yeah, thanks!" Matt couldn't believe it, it was only his first day at the new school and he had already made friends with the most powerful kid!

Ace gave him directions to the round table in the back of the cafeteria where Ace and his friends hung out. It was, apparently, the only round table which made it the most coveted due to the larger number of Pokemon who could sit there.

But Lunch B wasn't until after the fifth class period, so Matt still had three classes to go: Move Linking, Evasion, and Recovery.

Move Linking was a fun class; the ludicolo teaching it was pretty eccentric and you got to watch how cool moves were when combined. Matt learned how to mix his aqua jet with bubble to create a fast-moving ball of bubbles, allowing him to bounce off his opponent and recover faster.

Evasion was pretty standard: how to keep from getting hit. Since buizels were so fast, it was an easy class for Matt. He was almost able to beat the record for back roll, but he missed it by a few milliseconds. That was okay, it gave him a goal.

Recovery was a little tougher. You had to control your attacks so that your opponent couldn't use it to their advantage. Matt did pretty well, until a mistimed headbutt gave a mightyena the drop on him. He was sent flying out of the ring, but the two of them shook hands afterwards. No hard feelings.

Finally, B Lunch rolled around and Matt sped off to the cafeteria. It was on the other end of the school, so he was one of the last to get lunch. After leaving the line, he headed for the back table. Ace was there, waving him over and talking to the mightyena Matt had just faced.

"Hey, Matt," Ace greeted, "I hear you've already met Sean. That's Luke over there," here he pointed to a cubone. "That's Graham," a pikachu. "And that's Riley," a lucario. "Well, go on, take a seat!"

Matt was filled in on each pokemon at the table. Some had been skipped over in the initial introduction, but it was clear they were not in Ace's "group". Ace informed Matt that one, an oshawott, was his neighbor, so he let him and his friends sit with them. It wasn't like the table didn't have more room to spare.

"So, Matt, I imagine your still pretty busy unpacking? I mean, you did just get here a week ago," Ace asked.

"Actually, the movers did most of the heavy stuff, and I've been unpacking my personal stuff all week. I'm almost done. Why?"

"My dad is having a barbecue this Sunday. He's having some school board members and some teachers over, but he said to invite my friends' families, too. Would you and your mom like to come?"

"I'd love to! I'll make sure to ask her about it. When is it?"

Ace just managed to tell him 4:00 before the bell rang for the next class. Matt gave him a thumbs-up and returned his tray before going on to the next class.


	4. Herbology: Fronds with Benefits

Matt's next class was Herbology. He was amazed at his luck! His uncle owned a natural medicine shop back home, so Matt knew a few things about medicinal herbs. The teacher was a sunflora who had a constant smile on her face.

"Alright children," she spoke in a sing-song voice. Apparently, she called all her students children, regardless of age. "Natural herbs are a wonderful gift of nature! Even though they may be bitter, they can be up to ten times more powerful than manufactured medicines, if they are prepared correctly. I shall assign you a lab partner for the first week, after which you can choose your own. Our first mixture will be an Energy Root drink to boost your HP!"

The sunflora went down the list of names randomly, pairing Pokemon together, until she came to Matt.

"Matthew Schatz," she said airily, "you will be paired with Daniel Rand, my most accomplished student. He's the little eevee boy over thither." Her leaf-like finger pointed to a small eevee already standing at a lab station. But he was no ordinary eevee, his fur was not the traditional brown and tan but a glossy silver and white. Matt walked over and introduced himself.

"Hey, Matt," he greeted, not shyly, but definitely softly. His voice was no louder than a cooing dove and just about as placid. Matt liked his voice, it made him feel calm. "Call me Dan. Ms. Sun must not think you'll be very competent, sticking you with me. But don't get offended, she's not all 'there', if you catch my drift. Have you worked with herbs before?"

"Not physically, but my uncle owns an herb shop, so I know what most of them are and what they do."

"Great! That's half the battle. Now we just have to get the proportions right. Cut the Energy Root into chunks about a quarter inch around. Don't worry about perfect size, we'll just be mashing them up anyway, but too big and you won't be able to mash them. They're pretty tough."

Matt followed Dan's directions and chopped up the root. Meanwhile, the eevee measured an ounce of Oran berry juice.

"This is important. The Oran berry will make the drink taste better, but it also absorbs some of the root's power. Too much and you won't get the full effects of the root. Now go ahead and use that pestle to mash up the root."

Matt began to beat the root with the tool, throwing chunks and juice everywhere.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Dan grabbed his arms, stopping him. Even though he was about a head shorter than Matt, his grip was strong; but, still, it was gentle. His voice, though soft, commanded Matt's attention. "You can't just whack away at it, you have to roll the pestle around. Here, let me show you."

Dan stepped behind Matt and guided both of his arms with his hands on his wrists. The smaller Pokemon had to stand close behind Matt and look around his shoulder. With anyone else, Matt would have felt weird; but with Dan, he was completely at ease.

Dan showed him how to properly mash the root, pressing the pestle down and grinding it until it was a mushy glob. Dan now stepped away and let Matt do it on his own. Matt felt unexplainably sad when Dan left him, like he wanted him back behind him. But he shook his head, thinking he was going crazy. The thing was, Dan reminded him so much of his own father that, for a second, it was like he was back. When Dan moved over to the Oran juice again, he lost that secure feeling.

But there was still work to be done. Dan instructed Matt to boil a pot of water. Once it was bubbling, he had to put the root mush in and cook it until it was liquified. Once that was done, Dan poured in the Oran juice and stirred it together.

"Alright, Matt, last step." Dan opened the supply cupboard and pulled out a jar of rare candy extract. "We add this to give the concoction a strength boost as well as the energy boost. But rare candy reacts violently with energy root before it mixes in. Get that dropper there, please. One drop and step back, got it? It'll only take a second for it to react, so unless you want your eyebrows seared off, you'd better move away. Think you can handle it?"

Matt nodded, but took the jar nervously. He sucked up a little bit of the juice and moved over to the pot. Carefully squeezing the dropper, he managed to make a small droplet form, then fall into the mixture. He quickly pulled away, just in time to avoid the puff of scalding steam released by the ingredients. After a moment, Dan said it was okay to go back and stir it. Matt took a wooden spoon and stirred the potion until it was a smooth, frothy drink. Just about this time, Ms. Sun returned to their lab.

"Marvelous work gentlemen!" she exclaimed. "Another hopeless student tutored by Mr. Rand!"

Dan smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. When she turned her back, he turned to the offended Matt and twirled his finger around his ear in a "crazy" motion.

"It's probably better to leave her in her own world, anyway," he said. "You were really good at this."

Matt thanked him, but before he could start getting to know Dan better, the bell rang and they were separated.

He never noticed the pair of red eyes that popped open behind him or the sinister chuckle that followed.


	5. Is This Real?

Matt was walking down a long hallway, looking for something, though he didn't know what. When he arrived at the end, he opened the large metal door he found there. It lead into Ms. Sun's class, but the sunflora wasn't there.

In fact, nothing was there except the lab counters and a sofa that, while out of place, looked like something Ms. Sun would own. Sitting in this seat was Matt's dad.

Matt ran to his father and embraced him. The strong floatzel held him in his arms and comforted his son. Matt's tears flowed freely, but they were now tears of happiness.

"Matt," his father said, "I want you to know that, no matter what, I will always love you. Move on. Go out and find yourself."

No sooner had he spoken these words than he disappeared. Matt's tears turned from happiness to sorrow. He called out for his dad, but he didn't return.

Suddenly, everything seemed to grow darker. The door opened again and revealed Dan. Matt looked up and was relieved to see it was him. The eevee came over to the couch and, without saying a word, put his lips to Matt's.

At first, Matt was surprised, but Dan's calming aura made him accept and return the kiss. Their tongues played with each other as Dan sat down and pulled Matt into a tender embrace. Dan's hands reached to caress Matt's chest, and found it unrestricted by clothing. Matt didn't remember taking his clothes off, but they were both now naked. The eevee's gentle hand slowly moved downward toward his crotch.

Matt had never had so much as a gay thought before, but now he found himself wanting Dan more than anything in the world. The soft hand stroked his sheath and then moved down to his sack. Matt's cock sprung forward, excited and throbbing with need. Dan's fingers expertly moved along his shaft, enticing him.

* * *

"C'mon, you two, let's get out of here," Shade told his goons.

"What nightmare did you give him?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, the move gives them whatever dream will haunt them the most. I need to learn dream eater before I can see what it is. Anyway, we'll know soon enough."

* * *

Matt was in heaven, his body screaming in euphoria. But, before he was able to finish, the door opened once more. This time, the figure was that of Ace. He nodded to Dan, who stopped jerking Matt off and stood up. Matt looked at the two, questioningly, but he was soon answered.

Ace came over to him and pushed him down on the sofa. He stood behind Matt while Dan moved in front. Before Matt could say anything, he felt something warm against his ass. This was quickly pushed inside, pushing him apart and filling him with pain. It began thrusting in and out and Matt realized it was Ace's dick. His eyes pleaded with Dan to help him, but the eevee took his own member and shoved it into his mouth. He was now being fucked at both ends.

* * *

Matt shot up in his bed. He was sweating, even though he felt like he was freezing. He was terrified by his nightmare: how could he have feelings for two guys he just met? Better yet, why did he have feelings for guys? The fact that they had begun to rape him scared him even more. He wasn't sure how he would fare in school tomorrow after a dream like that.


	6. Mind Games

The next morning, Matt walked groggily to school. He only lived a block away, so there was no need to wait for the bus. The first week was almost finished now, and Matt was comfortable enough to walk alone now.

He hadn't slept well last night, the memories of his dream haunting his thoughts. As soon as he began to fall asleep, it just seemed to pick up where it left off. He had been raped and used more times than he could count. And each time he awoke in a cold sweat.

But, somehow, he also felt like he wanted it to continue. He seemed to want to be close to these two friends, even if it was sexual. He chalked it up to his sense of aloneness after his father's death and the move. He convinced himself that he didn't want the sex, he wanted the company. But the question remained: Why did he dream of having sex with two guys?

When he reached the school, Matt was still in a delirious state of mind. It didn't help that the first person he saw on entering the doors was Dan. The silver eevee waved to him and continued talking to Ace's neighbor, the oshawott, Otto. The two were also good friends. Matt was leery about talking to Dan, as he was afraid something might slip out; but Dan waved him over and he felt compelled to follow.

"Hey, Matt, what's up?" Dan greeted. "You don't look so hot. Are you alright?"

"Just...tired, is all," he replied, watching his words carefully.

"Otto says you're friends with Ace King, right?" Matt nodded. "You know, you're pretty lucky to have made friends with him, he's got a lot of power around here. How'd you get to be friends so fast?"

Matt told the story of the Rough and Tough Gang and how Ace had helped avoid a fight. Dan commented that meowth rarely make quick friends and that there must be something about the buizel that made Ace take a shine to Matt.

Matt unwillingly thought of his dream and tried to change the conversation. Unfortunately, it didn't get any better.

"Well, Ace is having that Barbeque Sunday," Otto commented. "He said I could bring a few friends, but all of mine in my grade are busy. So, Dan, you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be able to go, but could your mom give me a ride?"

As the two discussed transportation, Matt couldn't help thinking what would happen with his two secret molesters at the same party. What if something happened that made Matt give away his dream? What would happen to him?

"What about you Matt?" he came back when the oshawott questioned him. "Do you need a ride?"

"Uh, no, thanks. My mom's coming too, so she'll drive."

Just as he finished, Matt heard the first bell. Time to get to class. The pokeboys said their goodbyes and headed off to their first period classes.

When Matt got there, he took his seat in the back of the room. He was pretty much alone in that back corner; no one was sitting in front or beside him, and the slakoth in the seat diagonal from him was asleep. The alakazam took role again and Matt raised his hand at his name. After role, the teacher popped a movie in and let it play. The lights were shut off, so the only light came from the small screen. Matt was left in virtual darkness, and after the lack of sleep, it didn't take long for him to drift away.

* * *

Matt stood in the bedroom of his old house, looking out the window. He watched the younger Pokemon play while he waited for his dad to come home. He heard his mother call him and rushed downstairs. But instead of his father, it was Dan.

"Hey, Matt," the eevee boy greeted, "Are you busy?"

Matt told him no and showed him up to his room. Dan shut and locked the door behind them. No sooner had they sat down on the bed than Dan began to kiss him again. Matt found himself giving in once more, passionately returning the kiss.

The eevee reached down and began to undress his lover. They broke their kiss long enough for Matt to pull off his shirt. Soon after followed his pants and underwear. As soon as Matt was undressed, Dan began to strip himself. Once they were both naked, Dan put his fingers to Matt's lips and stuck them in. Once his fingers were wet with Matt's spit, he bent over the bed and stuck the digits between his cheeks. His fingers pushed into his hole, making it wet and loose.

"Come here, Matt," he instructed. "I want you inside me. Go ahead, I can take it."

Just at that moment, Matt awoke with a start. He looked around nervously, hoping that no one had seen anything. Fortunately, nobody seemed to notice, and it didn't seem like he'd really been asleep all that long. He forced himself to watch the rest of the video.

* * *

"Mr. Schatz," the voice of the alakazam stopped Matt as he headed for the door. The bell had rung for second period, but the teacher pulled him aside. "I want you to come with me to the nurse's office."

"Why?"

"We're going to lift that nightmare." Matt was shocked. "Don't look so surprised, Mr. Schatz, I am a master psychic. You think I don't know when a student is sleeping and what he's dreaming of?"

"You saw that?"; it was more a statement than a question.

"Indeed. It would appear someone has used nightmare on you to torture you with your fears. I think we can leave the details unspoken, but I can assure you that those dreams are not natural. It will take a powerful medicine to cure it, but this is much more common than you might think."

So, Matt followed Mr. Sig, the alakazam, to the nurse's office. He explained to the chansey that Matt had a nightmare. She gave him a drink of medicine and told him not to fall asleep for an hour. She gave him a cup of coffee in order to keep him awake.

Matt thanked both adults and vowed not to fall asleep, which would be easier in a battle class anyway. He was thrilled to hear that the dreams were not his own, but he also had a good idea who had given him them. He wanted to kill that gengar, but he managed to calm himself down and let it go.

As the buizel walked away, Mr. Sig watched him go. He wasn't sure, but he thought he had found something else in the buizel's sub-conscience: something like love. It may have just been the lingering effects of the nightmare, but the alakazam couldn't help wondering if some of Matt's dreams hadn't been entirely unwanted. As for that, he thought it better to let things play out naturally.


	7. Schatz v King

"Where've you been, man?" Ace asked Matt as he walked into the locker room. "You'd better hurry up and get changed or Coach will get mad."

"It's a long story, I'll tell you after class." Though Matt knew he wouldn't tell the meowth exactly what happened.

He managed to get changed in time and get out to the gym. Coach took role, then partnered them up. Matt had been one of the star fighters this week, he had gone undefeated all four days. This time, Matt was to fight Ace.

"You ready for this?" Ace asked.

"Let's see what you got!"

When Coach blew his whistle, the two began. Matt quickly used Agility to boost his speed, his greatest asset. Ace used Hone Claws and raised his attack and accuracy. Matt used Aqua Jet, ramming into Ace at high speed, but the meowth went with the force and quickly rolled underneath Matt's attack, taking minimal damage. Matt stopped and did a backflip and a twist to face Ace. The meowth charged at Matt from the left, so the buizel moved to the right. But it was really a Faint Attack and Ace delivered a sucker punch to the buizel's gut. Matt was knocked off his feet and onto his back.

Ace attempted to Scratch at him, but Matt used Tail Whip to keep him at bay. Each sting put Ace off guard and lowered his defenses. Using this to his advantage, Matt charged up a Water Gun and let loose on the cat pokemon. Now it was Ace's turn to be knocked off his feet.

Matt used Aqua Tail to slam the ground and release a wave of water towards Ace to knock him out of the arena. The meowth was both thoroughly drenched and defeated.

"Wow, Matt, you're really good!" Ace complimented as they shook hands. "But I want a rematch some day, got it?"

"Definitely," Matt agreed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go dry off."

* * *

Matt followed Ace to the locker room, but the meowth continued to the bathroom. Matt took off his shirt and rung out the water from the backsplash. Since Matt and Ace had been the last fight, all of the other pokemon were already changed and waiting for the bell to ring in 15 minutes.

As Matt took off his shorts, he heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom. A soft "Shlick, Shlick" repeated over and over. Curious as to what was making the noise, Matt headed into the bathroom in his boxer briefs. As he approached the showers, the sound got louder.

"One of the showers must not have been turned off the whole way," he thought to himself. "I'll go in and turn it off."

He absently wondered why Ace hadn't turned it off, but figured he must either have been too busy or hadn't noticed it.

Matt walked into the shower room. It was a large, high-ceilinged space with small cubicles squeezed as tightly as possible. Each cubicle had a shower head, a seat, and a curtain. A hook on the outside of the dividers offered a place to put your towel. Matt glanced around the room and quickly saw a stall with the curtain closed. He didn't see a towel, though, so he figured that was the one someone had left on. He walked over and slid the curtain open.

Sitting on the seat, his leg lifted high and his head bent down to his crotch, was none other than Ace. The cat was in the middle of licking his privates dry when Matt opened the curtain and the two stared at each other, paralyzed in shock. Ace's prick was slightly exposed from the attention it was getting, while Matt stood in blue boxer briefs that outlined his own equipment noticeably.

Matt reacted faster, slamming the curtain closed again and spewing out an awkward apology.

"Oh, God! Ace! I'm so sorry!" the words flew out. "I thought someone had left a shower on! I didn't know you were in there!"

"Where else would I be drying off!" Ace answered in embarrassed indignity. Matt could hear him scrambling to cover himself. His towel was, apparently, hung over the shower wall instead, explaining the empty hook. "I am a cat, you know! I can't just drop my pants anywhere I feel like!"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" As he said these words, his mind returned to the dreams he'd had. He was again faced with an overwhelming fear that his new friend would abandon him and leave him alone again. He blurted out: "Please don't hate me!"

Ace stopped trying to wrap himself in the towel. He let the cloth fall on the seat. He realized that he had sounded angry and that the buizel was truly apologetic, he felt bad for yelling.

"Hey," he said softly, comfortingly, "I'm sorry for yelling. I don't hate you, I was just...surprised was all. Don't beat yourself up over it. We're still friends."

"You mean you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you? It was an honest mistake." The buizel still didn't sound convinced, so Ace tried to ease the tension. "Besides, it's not like we aren't both guys. What's the big deal if we see each other? We both have it."

"Ha, yeah," Matt lightened up, "I guess you're right."

Ace felt more relaxed now and opened the curtain without putting the towel on. Matt turned back to face him and found the meowth in the buff.

"See? Nothing special. Unless you're hiding a laser gun in there, there's no reason to be ashamed."

"I never thought about it that way," Matt admitted.

"Go on!" Ace said suddenly. "Take them off! We'll prove it's no big deal!"

"Are...are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Yeah! It's just us and, like I said, we both have them. Let's see some fur!"

Matt hesitantly took off his underwear, revealing his junk. The two pokeboys stood stark naked in the shower room, staring at each other and wondering what to do next.

"Yeah...see? No big deal."

Matt couldn't help but remember his dreams and suddenly felt the urge to tell Ace. He wanted to get it off his chest.

"I had a dream like this," he said quietly.

"Like what?" Ace asked.

"Us, together like this, no clothes." Ace gave him a weird look. "Actually, it was a Nightmare. Shade did it to me somehow, I know it. Mr Sig took me to the nurse because I fell asleep in his class. Who else would play a trick like that on me? Nobody else knows me!"

"That jerk! We should teach him a lesson!"

"No, I don't want to start anything," Matt told him. "Let's just leave it be."

"Oh, okay, I get it." Ace looked around the room as if trying to think of something, but then seemed to give it up. Then, he turned back to Matt and asked softly: "What was the dream like?"

"I don't know if you'd want to hear it."

"Go on, it was a Nightmare. I won't think any less of you. It's Shade's fault!"

"Alright, but it's pretty weird. It was you and Dan—"

"That silver eevee that Otto's friends with?"

"Yeah, he's in my Herbology class. We're friends, too. I think Otto's bringing him to the party Sunday." Ace nodded in acceptance and seemed to signal for Matt to continue. "Anyway, my Dad was there and told me that no matter what I did he loved me." Here, Matt chocked up a bit, but forced it down and kept going. "But then he disappeared and you and Dan were there. We were all naked like this and...then you guys started...raping me."

"What?!"

"I told you!"

"No, no, I mean, it was just a Nightmare. It wasn't real. I would never rape you. I wouldn't rape anyone!"

"I know, but it was still scary. But, for some reason, I...never said no." There was a long moment of silence, a mutual understanding. "I felt like, maybe, I... wanted it."

Even though Ace felt a little weird talking like this, he knew why Matt was telling him. It was too much to take alone. He had to tell someone, and he obviously trusted Ace.

"I think, maybe it's because of my Dad being gone. I guess I wanted someone to be close too. The Nightmare just warped a dream I would have had anyway."

This revelation left the two in silence. Matt realized that the reason for the dream was his to begin with. He would have wanted to be with Ace and Dan anyway, Shade's Nightmare just turned love into lust.

For Ace's part, he took it in stride. This buizel who he'd just met on Monday had revealed he had feelings for him. Whether it was due to his protecting him and taking the place of his lost father or due to a cruel joke, Matt had confessed to loving him. This he knew and understood.

What he didn't know or understand was how he felt about this.

* * *

**AN: I know, it's cheesy; but how else would a cat dry off?**


	8. Love is Love is Love

Ace looked into Matt's eyes. The old saying "The eyes are a window to the soul" sprang to his mind. In those gentle blue eyes he saw fear, hope, desire, and, yes, love. Looking into himself, he found the same things.

Though he had a reputation as a ladies' man, this was mostly superficial. He was chivalrous and kind as well as sympathetic. His good looks, money, and power certainly didn't chase any girls away, either. But he had never felt anything for his female classmates. Especially nothing like he felt now, with Matt. Could he love the buizel, too?

Matt was waiting for an answer to an unspoken question. Did Ace love him back? Were they even still friends?

The last question was more easily answered. Of course they were still friends. But the answer to the first question interfered with the last. If he said "no", it would be an awkward friendship: one always pining for the other. If he said "yes", things would still be different: they would be more than just friends; and what would his other friends think? But Ace knew he already had an answer.

"Matt?" he asked, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

That was it. Now it was Matt's turn. A serious proposition: Did he want to be Ace's boyfriend? He felt rushed. Right now he wanted nothing more than to be closer to Ace. But would it last? Was it just infatuation? Or maybe just desperation to find someone to be close to. Would it work? Would it last?

But this was no time to think about "what if"s; this was a time to act. To follow his desires and go with the flow, before he missed his chance.

Ace waited for Matt to answer...and he got one. The buizel came close to him, took his hands in his, and lightly kissed his cheek.

It was sealed. They were a couple.

When Matt broke the kiss and looked into Ace's eyes, he got nervous again. How were they going to do this? He didn't want Ace to suffer because of him; what would his friends think? Would they have to keep their relationship a secret so that Ace could keep his friends? He voiced his concerns to the meowth.

"No, I'm not keeping this a secret," he said simply. "If they're truly my friends, they'll accept it. It's not like I've changed or anything. And if they don't accept it, I don't want their company anyway."

"What about your parents?" Matt asked. Friends could be given up, but he still had to live with his parents.

Ace laughed, which seemed odd to Matt. "Oh, right. You don't know my parents. My Dad—remember, the senator?—he's been one of the strongest advocates for LGBT rights. One of my cousins is gay, and my parents love him. Trust me, it's no problem. But what about your mom?"

Matt had never spoken about that to his parents before, it had never come up. But he felt his Dad would have accepted it, and his Mom was at least twice as compassionate, so he confidently told Ace she would support him.

Everything was set. They would reveal their love to their friends and family so that they didn't have to hide anything. There were no questions left.

"Except," Matt thought to himself as he hugged his new boyfriend, "what about Dan?"


	9. To Love Another

Ace let go of Matt and looked at the clock. "The bell will be ringing any second now. We'd better go get changed."

Matt nodded in agreement and returned to his locker. While he got back into his school clothes, his question kept repeating itself in his mind: "What about Dan?"

Now that he had come out and admitted his feelings for Ace were real, what about those he had for Dan? After all, he'd had sex with Dan twice in his dreams (though in the second one he figured Ace would have shown up, too). Did he feel the same for the eevee? Would Dan accept it? Would Ace?

His mind was a swirling cyclone of confusion, he knew he had to sort it out.

Lunch B arrived quickly. Matt hadn't even paid attention to most of his classes, being too worried about what would happen. When the time came, he rushed to the cafeteria and found Ace waiting outside the doors.

"Are you ready for this?" Ace asked him. "Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will be fine with it!"

"How are we even gonna bring up a topic like that?"

"I dunno, we'll wing it!"

They waited a moment for Sean to pass them and take his seat before they walked in. Matt nervously rubbed his arm, dreading what would happen if one of them took it the wrong way.

"Everyone," Ace began, waiting for his friends to look up from their meals. Only Otto looked up from the younger group. "Matt and I have an announcement to make."

"You beat Shade to a pulp?" Luke asked eagerly.

"We should have."

"You're going to give us money?" Riley guessed.

"You're a little greedy, aren't you?"

"You're gay?" Graham joked. Everyone laughed, except Ace and Matt. Matt got even more nervous.

"Is that a problem?" Ace asked truthfully. They immediately stopped laughing and became deathly silent. "Yes, we're together now. If that bothers anyone, feel free to leave."

More silence, until: "Why would that bother us? Now I only have to go to one wedding."

Sean broke the suspense and the table was full of laughter again. Ace and Matt sat down, grinning despite the fact that they were the joke. It was friendly kidding, no one thought any less of them for being a couple.

"Hey, less competition," Luke said. "Once all the girls find out you're off the market, the rest of us might get lucky!"

"Just remember," Graham added, "If you change your mind, keep pretending for our sake."

"I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem," Ace said.

Mat felt something twirl around one of his tails and realized it was Ace's. He returned the favor and felt happy knowing that he had such a loyal boyfriend.

* * *

By the end of lunch, news had made its way around the cafeteria: Matt and Ace were officially boyfriends. Most everyone was alright with the new knowledge; considering his Dad's beliefs, it was almost like they would have been more shocked if Ace weren't gay. There were, of course, the usual rumors and bigotry, but these were few and baseless. The only thing that surprised anyone was that it had only been a week since Matt had been here. The girls were calling it "love at first sight". The guys just said, "It's not like he could just fall in love with an old friend that suddenly".

For the most part, everyone was supportive of them coming out. As Matt walked into Herbology, he was greeted by an applause.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Why, Matt, darling child," Ms. Sun must have heard, too, "we're so proud that you had the courage to be an individual! You don't worry about what anyone says, just be yourself!"

Once that was settled, she told the class to return to the labs and check to see if their mixtures from the day before were ready. Matt went back to the lab and found Dan looking at the container vacantly.

"Are you alright, Dan? You don't look so good."

"It's nothing. Just thinking about something, but I guess I'll never know the answer. The drink's ready. Do you want to try it?"

Dan pushed the glass over and looked up at Matt. The buizel saw tears forming before the eevee turned away again. He went to put his hand on Dan's shoulder, but the eevee jerked away and asked Ms. Sun to go to the nurse.

Matt watched the pokeboy go in confusion and sadness. He wondered what had so affected Dan. Could it be possible that Dan had a crush on him? He felt terrible for his friend and wanted to comfort him, to ask him if it was true. He knew he couldn't leave it like that. He asked to follow Dan, but he didn't even hear Ms. Sun answer "yes", he was going anyway.


	10. Confessions and Confusion

Matt managed to remember where the nurse's office was and entered the room. The chansey was just closing a door to another room when she saw Matt.

"I suppose you're here to see Daniel?" she asked. Matt nodded, but she shook her head. "I don't think you should go in there just yet. I've seen this more times than I can count: a broken heart takes time to heal."

"Broken heart?" Matt repeated. So it wasn't just his imagination. Dan loved him, too.

"I don't know if you're aware, but your relationship with Aiden King is all over the school. That's the drawback of such a small school, you can't keep a secret. Mr. Sig informed me of your dreams on the hunch that they weren't completely Eugene Geist's creation. Well, as I assume you've guessed, you've caught yourself in a love triangle, Matthew."

"What do I do?" he asked her, she seemed to know a lot about love.

"You talk to him, but not right now. Let him calm down, first; seeing someone you love with someone else is hard, but he will get over it. What he won't get over is being in love with you. He'll want to change your mind; at the very least, he'll want a final answer. So, Mr. Schatz, there is the question: Do you love him?"

Matt didn't know what to think. Of course he did! He loved Dan as much as Ace; they both made him feel special when he was around them. But how could he love them both at the same time? What would Ace think? How could he make sure neither of them felt neglected? It seemed like too much for Matt.

"I don't know."

"It's not an easy decision. Why don't you sort your own thoughts out first? When you're ready to answer, I think Daniel will be ready to listen."

* * *

The door cracked open and a thin beam of light fell across Dan's eyes. He opened them and blinked away his tears. He knew who it was, those blue eyes were unmistakable. He sat up on the examining bed as Matt turned a lamp on and closed the door behind him.

"Dan," he said, "You know I would never want to hurt you. If I had thought that you felt that way about me, I would have told you myself before anyone else knew. Dan, do you really love me?"

"I...I'm not sure. I've never really been 'in love' before, especially not with another guy. But when I first met you, it was like I knew we should be together. At first, I just thought you would be a really good friend, but when I got to thinking about it, I wanted more than friendship. When I heard about you and Ace, I felt like you were being taken away from me. I don't know...are we still friends?"

"Of course we're still friends!"

"But you don't love me."

"Dan, I do love you. I love you as much as Ace. But how can I be with both of you? How can I commit to you and Ace?"

"Leave Ace! Be my boyfriend instead!" Dan was desperate.

"You know I can't do that!" Matt cried out. "I love you both, but I can't have you both! Don't make me choose!"

"But you are! You're choosing him!"

"I didn't know you loved me! I didnt know he loved me, either. I just asked him first."

"Why couldn't he have said no?" Dan moaned to himself.

"I love you both. But what am I supposed to do? I can't have two boyfriends!"

"Why not?!"

"Because!"

"That's not an answer, Matt!"

"Because, I don't want to hurt either of you! How can I make sure you both get the same amount of love?"

"Damn it, Matt, you can try!"

This was the first time he had heard Dan swear. It was so strange to hear his sweet voice trembling with rage and frustration that it hurt Matt to hear it. But he had no answer for the eevee. He didn't know why, but he knew it couldn't...but what if it could? Now he was considering it. He had to fight back with his logic, but it was losing fast.

Then Dan made him give in. The eevee pulled the buizel into a kiss, heartfelt and tender, yet desperate, as if he were kissing for his life. Matt lost himself in the moment. He held Dan close, he picked him up off the table and carried him in his arms. He never wanted to let go.

And he wouldn't have, if Ace hadn't walked in.


	11. Love Triangle

"Matt!" the meowth said in shock. "What are you doing?!"

"Ace! Why are you here?" Matt said as the two shocked boys broke their kiss and separated.

"I heard you guys go past my class and wanted to see if you were okay. But that's not the point! Why were you kissing him?"

"Because he loves me!" Dan stated.

"What?!" Ace spat, "You little prick!"

The cat lunged forward and the two pokemon began brawling on the floor. But before another fist was thrown, a tremendous blast of water blew the two normal types to opposite corners of the room.

"Stop it!" Matt yelled. "Stop it, both of you!"

Just then, the chansey burst in with the principal, a granbull, Mr. Barks.

"What's going on in here?" his voice boomed. "You three in my office...NOW!"

* * *

"Well, Mr. Schatz, I'll admit this is a first for me."

The buizel sat in Mr. Barks's office looking down at his feet. He was so ashamed of what was going on and so angry at Ace and Dan for fighting. He just wanted to disappear into the chair he was sitting in and never return.

"I've had boys come in here fighting over which girl loves who, but this is the first time all three members of a love triangle were male. Quite frankly, I don't know what to expect. I usually have everyone sit in the room and explain their story, so I guess that's what we'll have to do. Wait here."

Mr. Barks called Ace and Dan into the room. He sat them down at opposite sides of a small table with Matt between them on one side and himself between them on the other.

"Alright, Mr. King, you first."

"Matt, you told me you loved me," Ace began. "You had enough confidence to tell me about your dream, even though you thought I might hate you. I wanted to love you, too; and I do. But, Matt, how could you cheat on me the same day we start dating?"

"Daniel?"

"Matt, I know you didn't know I loved you," Dan told him. "I know you asked Ace first. But I still love you! I would have asked you if I'd thought you'd have said yes. Please, reconsider!"

Both Pokemon were staring at Matt intently; they were eager to hear his answer and nervous as to what it might be. But Matt didn't speak. He sat back in the chair with his eyes closed. They might have thought he was asleep...if not for the tears he was crying. In the silence, Mr. Barks was called out of the room, but he left a school security guard outside the door. Finally, Matt spoke.

"Before last night, I never would have thought this would happen. I've never considered myself gay and I've never even been in love before. Shade tried to get revenge by making me have a nightmare, but that nightmare was only a warped version of my own dream. The truth is, I was going to dream it anyway. I'll tell you exactly what happened."

After telling Ace and Dan his dreams, he continued: "In both of my dreams, I wanted what was happening. I loved both of you, and I still do."

"Ace," he said, turning to the meowth, "you were the first Pokemon in this school to be nice to me. You helped me get rid of Shade and those other jerks without starting a fight. You let me sit at your table and invited me to a barbecue at your house the first day you met me. You've been nothing but supportive since I met you."

"Dan," he now spoke to the eevee, "I met you because of that crazy Ms. Sun. But even though I was just some random Pokemon, you helped me as though I had been your friend forever. You're so kind and caring; you remind me of my dad."

"I can't..." Matt stopped to choke back a sob as he continued to pour his heart out, "I can't choose between you! I love you both and I don't want to lose either of you. Can't you accept that? Why do you want me to choose? Why can't I love you both?!"

Matt finally broke down in sobs. His head on the table, he beat himself up mentally. He new something bad would happen if he told anyone his secret. Now it was out and he'd have to suffer the consequences. Odds were, he was going to lose either one or both of his friends: he couldn't have both. He stood up and ran outside the room, he couldn't even look at them anymore; it hurt too badly.

The security guard looked inside the room to make sure there wasn't another fight, but shut the door again when he saw it was calm. Meanwhile, Ace and Dan looked after their friend in pain. They both wanted to comfort him, but neither knew how. Dan looked over at Ace.

"He's not so bad," Dan thought to himself. "Even though he has money, he's really nice. Even though we're in the same grade, we almost never have classes together; but anytime I've seen him, he's been nice to me. But now Matt wants me to share his love with Ace? How would we even do that? How do I know Ace wouldn't end up getting more than me? I know Matt wouldn't mean to, but it might happen. The only way it would work is if we all loved each other."

Ace, too, was thinking about what Matt had said. "Dan is a really good kid, I can see why Matt would love him. But he came out to me first! How could he expect me to be willing to share a love I just got? How can he assure me he'll always love us equally? With a guy as sensitive as Dan, he'll probably end up loving him more and I'll get tossed to the curb. It just can't work! Unless...we all loved each other."

He looked over at Dan and saw he was looking back at him. Their eyes locked and they could see that the other was thinking the same thing. If they wanted to be with Dan, they would have to be with each other.

"Dan," Ace was the first to speak, "I'm sorry about attacking you. I was just really surprised and jealous."

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have tried to take Matt away from you. I was so shocked to hear about you two that I wasn't thinking clearly. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me."

Ace took this opportunity to walk over to the eevee and pull him up out of the chair and into a kiss. All of the passion he had stored up during their argument was turned from hate to love in that moment. He realized he could love Dan, too; it was possible to love two people. Matt wasn't crazy, it could work! But only if Dan loved him back.

That wasn't really a worry though, because Dan returned the kiss just as passionately. His fear of being left out vanished immediately. Matt was right; why couldn't you love more than one person? He melted into Ace's arms and lips, losing himself to the feeling.

After what seemed like an eternity, their lips parted and Ace let Dan down. The two looked at each other, blushing slightly.

"I guess we should go tell Matt," Ace said.

Dan followed the meowth out into the lobby where their buizel was sitting in a chair, head hung in sorrow. He looked up when he heard the two approaching, but it was clear he could tell something was different. He rushed over and pulled both of them into a tight hug, kissing them both on the cheeks.

"What did you decide?" he asked. "Please don't make me choose!"

Ace nodded to Dan and they both kissed Matt back. He began crying again, but this time in joy. He knew that they had decided; they had decided he wouldn't have to choose.

"You know, if someone had told me yesterday that I would have two of the greatest boyfriends tomorrow, I would have thought they were crazy. I'm glad no one told me, this surprise was much nicer: a triad of love."


End file.
